Tydorius Z09
Character Name: Tydorius Z09 Age: 32 Species: Human Gender: M Alignment: Chaotic Good Bio: Previous Information (281+ Years Outdated): Tydorius is a good natured eccentric, with quite the lust for adventure. This has made him somewhat a jack of all trades. During the past decade, he has served in several minor inter-planetary conflicts as both a soldier and a bomber pilot. In fact Z09 was his call sign while serving. After a brief lull in mercenary work, transportation and freight-hauling became the primary focus for quite some time. Unfortunately, while Tydorius was on leave in a local sector, his current assigned freighter was attacked by small time pirates and left a burnt hulk lightyears away. Tydorius is left with merely his earnings and hopefully enough components at the station to start anew. He has general ship design and repair knowledge from his time as a soldier working with modular transports, as well as his time piloting and repairing various freighters. Interim Information (281+ Years Outdated): Tydorius was able to use his knowledge of ship repair to pursue ship engineering and architecture. This led to the founding of Vulain Shipyards VLSY, which thrived in the local economy by salvaging and repairing ships to sell to other individuals. After several lucrative contracts with both Rendii and Ephebian patrons, Vulain Shipyards grew to Vulain Corporation VLNC and began pursuing mercenary assignments against Beard, a local leader of the pirate faction in the sector. In addition, Tydorius befriended Carnasis and several other prominent corporate figures within the sector and after some pressure from both Ephebian and Rendii representatives to take sides in various conflicts, Tydorius and his then-COO pursued the creation of the Aurum Syndicate, where corporate space would be allowed to operate and self regulate beyond the reach of standard government intervention in order to prevent economic damage from the various conflicts. From that point, Tydorius and Vulain Corporation became involved in the construction of the Clockwork, a massive planet cracking ship with a portable shipyard. It was one of the largest constructs in the sector and after a time, it became clear that the individuals who requested the construction would not be able to pay. In addition, they were labeled as terrorists by both Rendii and Ephebian factions. The Clockwork was hidden away while a decision was made which government should be sold the prototype vessel. During this time period, one of the primary terrorists attacked Vulain Corporation's headquarters and was engaged by the VLNC Calendran, a mining vessel with long range missiles used for opening veins in asteroids. The ship performed so well in its role that in spite of being a total loss after an intense fight, that Vulain Corporation built a model specifically for combat. This model was tested extensively against Beard's pirates, and also survived several encounters with the Dreen. Once the Dreen infestation began to get out of hand, Vulain Corporation began manufacturing weapons specifically for safely engaging the Dreen at distance so as to avoid infestation. These weapons were also instrumental in large scale engagements against some of Beard's more difficult holdings in the sector. These advances did not help, however, when Tydorius attempted to rescue (And technically, apprehend for a bounty) Taryn Kerian from a radiation shield breach and subsequent ship explosion. The radiation seemed to eradicate or corrupt her stream and she never undeathinated. After that point, conflicts with the Dreen and Beard's pirates became commonplace. Several times Tydorius would come to the rescue of pirates fighting the Dreen only to have the pirates turn on him once the Dreen were eradicated. The Calendran prototypes had grown beyond the old mining design at this point into a small battlecruiser, and Tydorius rarely travelled without an escort fleet. It seemed odd to him at times that he had attained a point where he was no longer piloting, just giving orders. Between that and running Vulain Corporation's interests within the Aurum Syndicate, he barely had time to himself. Present Day: Maybe that last joke about Beard's mother was a mistake. Or there was a malfunction in the new turret designs. Vulain Corp's attempts to engage the Dreen at range had led to massive supercooled cannons to increase range and projectile speed. Between that and the assault on the pirate fleet there were plenty of things that could have killed Tydorius, but he did not remember. Odd - Undeathenators didn't affect memory usually and it typically held to the very last moment of consciousness. Perhaps drugs were involved in his most recent death. But... The station where Tydorius awoke was not home. Where were the VLNC symbols, the stock tickers, the Aurum Syndicate flyers? Looking out into space, he didn't see the twin shipyards, or the latest Ardath Miner prototype. He did not see the protection fleet assigned after the Clockwork fiasco with those terrorists. Something was wrong. He checked his PDA. It unhelpfully said =CALIBRATING= and flashed its screen at him a few times, seemingly as confused as he. Something must have gone wrong with the stream. Hopefully he wasn't some broken clone of himself and he was the original, but that was for philosophy majors to determine. He checked his credstick. It simply said =FIRMWARE UPDATE REQUIRED 1 of 572=. That was odd - Usually there were two or three firmware updates a year. Finally the PDA beeped to confirm it was finished. Tydorius balked at it for a few moments. Almost three centuries had passed. Looking out into space again, Tydorius realized he didn't recognize a single constellation. He spent the next few hours skimming news articles, wiki sites, and other resources of data to determine what had happened. And then his credstick reset itself. He glanced down to find that he had far less than he should, with interest and investments. It appears that with his last death and the Undeathenator network's failure to revive him, his belongings were taxed to oblivion and absorbed into Vulain Corporation to pay for some massive projects surrounding the Exodus. Further investigation showed that the Syndicate had evolved into the Syndicate States, and that Vulain Corporation was now Vulain Corporate State. Thankfully, in his absence the corporation had made the proper decisions, and had established a socialist society where all citizens were "employees" of the state, and employed according to their skills. It appeared that VCS had taken a back seat in the political arena to focus internally. Advances in all aspects of technology had led to a prosperous economy, though a military was still maintained. The military was not for protection from other nations, but for protection from some cult. There was little talk of pirates in recent history, but all kinds of mention of Baal and its followers. Tydorius would have taken pirates any day. Profit is always an easier greed to settle than thoughts of an afterlife reward. Was Harvey Demeaou still alive? That old bionic horror must have found a way to cheat death, but his name was nowhere in the official histories of Vulain Corporate State. Tydorius was mentioned several times, more as an inspiration and founder than anything further. It was mentioned briefly that he was KIA during the Exodus. Tydorius had no memory of such a thing. He pulled up several encrypted keys and submitted them to the corporate network. It was unlikely someone located the backdoors and put enough computer power in place to decrypt them in the last 300 years. Sure enough, a welcome message appeared on his PDA. He had successfully accessed Vulain Corporate State's administration controls. He began the process of sending out a mass email to the appropriate legal authorities so that he could retake his position as Chief Executive Office of Vulain Corporate State. Category:People